1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a graphene laminate and a method of preparing the same, and more particularly, to a graphene laminate in which graphene is strongly bound to a substrate, and a method of preparing the graphene laminate by which defects, which may be caused by a transfer process, are minimized.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, graphite is an allotropic form of the element carbon having a structure in which two-dimensional (“2D”) graphene sheets are stacked. There are two allotropic forms with different stacking arrangements, hexagonal and rhombohedral. The carbon atoms of the graphene sheets are connected to each other in an extended array of hexagonal rings. Recently, one or more graphene sheets were removed from graphite to study the characteristics of a single graphene sheet, and it was observed that graphene sheets provide very useful characteristics as compared to existing materials.
The electrical characteristics of a graphene sheet are dependent upon a crystallographic orientation of the graphene sheet. Accordingly, the electrical characteristics of a graphene sheet may be selected, and a device can be easily designed to use the selected electrical characteristics. Thus, a graphene sheet may be effectively used in a carbon-based electrical device or a carbon-based electromagnetic device. However, for application in a practical device, there remains a need for improved laminates including graphene, and methods of manufacture thereof.